


Peter´s Secret

by Belladhonna



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fetish, Gay Sex, High Heels, M/M, Secrets, Sexual Toys, altocaltofilia, retifism, sex with high shoes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: Peter tiene más para ocultar que simplemente ser Spiderman.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Camino a la demencia

* * *

Desde que tenía un mediano uso de sus facultades mentales, Peter recordaba la atípica atracción hacia la gamuza en los zapatos altos de su madre.

Tanto May como su tío Ben, siempre coincidieron en que los tacones altos, de aguja afilada eran su predilección a la hora de buscar con que entretenerse en el armario de su madre.

Nunca comprendió a ciencia cierta, muy bien a que se debía, pero en lo que a él concernía, sabía pues, que siempre sus pupilas desvariaban hasta el fin de las largas y esbeltas piernas femeninas, donde el calzado siempre le sonreía.

Luego, cuando cumplió siete años, comenzó a subirse en esas plataformas aterciopeladas que mami usaba para eventos importantes.

Teniendo en cuenta que todas las integrantes de la secta de mamás que visitaban su casa a tomar café cargado y quejarse de sus maridos, compartían experiencias similares en cuanto a sus niños y como gustaban de probarse su colección de zapatos, se dijo que no era nada raro.

Un nene simplemente tenía curiosidad y la usaba.

No obstante, cuando cumplió catorce años y advirtió de que aquella espinita seguía incrustada, y la idea de usar esos zapatos altos y escarlatas que May se ponía para ir a cenar con su tío, aún lo seducía, entonces supuso que algo tal vez no andaba bien.

A menudo, recorría su existencia invirtiendo sus monedas para comprar tenis y distintos tipos de calzado que se esperaría de un chico, varonil, astuto y con pelo en pecho, sin embargo, tras comprar ese nada especial par de figuras insípidas, de diseños simplones, lisos y sin chiste, se pasaba por la cristalería que exhibían el calzado femenino, como no queriendo e intentando lucir lo menos sospechoso, lleno de figuras, corazones, flores, moños, de distintas telas y tacones de diferentes alturas, con colores estrambóticos y algunos más recatados. "¡Qué envidia!" se ponía a pensar, las chicas, tenían una amplia gama de donde elegir, miles de diseños nuevos se presentaban cada año, con diversos toques, diversas formas y diversos estilos, y él, con tres opciones de calzado si tenía suerte. ¡Puaj!.

Posteriormente, comenzó la etapa hormonal, las erecciones matutinas, el vello anidado en el pubis, el olor a muerto que desprendían sus axilas tras la clase de educación física, y las mini depresiones ante los amoríos veraniegos no correspondidos, conjuntamente a sus primeras citas.

Liz Allen pudo haber sido una buena compañera de besos y cartas hechas con grueso papel moreno, era inteligente, exuberantemente linda, y la química burbujeante iba en crescendo. Solía dejar que su cabello cayera por la espalda como una cascada y permitir que algunos mechones acariciaban sus hombros, le gustaban los coles claros y neutros, zapatos bajos y sencillos, accesorios diminutos y una sonrisa de revista. Todo iba bien, hasta esa cuarta cita nocturna, donde se le ocurrió montar los zapatos más sensacionales que Peter había visto. Blancos, con aguja delgada, de unos 15 centímetros, que dejaban al descubierto los pequeños y cuidados dedos de los pies, recubiertos de encaje opaco y transparente que mostraban la piel acaramelada y le conferían una sensual belleza a las dos piernas morenas.

Si Liz dijo algo durante la cita, bueno, los zapatos habían eclipsado cualquier resquicio de sonido que Peter fuera capaz de captar. Y si, el muchacho estuvo babeando, pero no por la belleza griega de la chica, sino por la hermosura obscena del calzado.

Esa noche significó mucho en la vida de Peter, significó despedirse de ese hilo racional de cordura y el inicio a la locura y la demencia.

Cuando llegó a casa, lo primero que hizo fue abrir un catálogo de tacones por internet, revisar su presupuesto, husmear hasta el cansancio para dar con los zapatos de la señorita Allen, y después presionar ese botón que decía "comprar" en talla extra grande.

Esa noche, fue el nuevo comienzo como un muchacho doble cara, que por las mañanas estudiaba y por las noches revisaba catálogos de calzado femenino hasta gastar el poco dinero que ganaba.

Escondía cada par que recibía en bolsas negras bajo su cama, las cajas eran amontonadas lo más que pudiera, para pasar el día entero golpeando desesperadamente el pupitre del salón y no ver la hora de regresar a casa.

Al llegar, confirmaba la ausencia de May, y si, positivamente no estaba en casa, corría hasta su habitación sin un atisbo de culpa o vergüenza, desenvolvía las cajas sintiéndose como un niño en navidad, y luego de una escrupulosa observación y meditación, elegía un par.

Lo siguiente, era desnudarse de pies a cabeza, camisa, boxers y calcetas por igual, hasta terminar cubierto únicamente por dos tacones altos, y después, recorrerse el cuerpo entero con la pupilas frente al espejo, que mostraban en contraste con la luz, el pecho desnudo y las largas piernas que se estilizaban al contacto con el calzado femenino, esa era su parte favorita.

Cuando ya tenía una erección goteando, se acostaba sobre el edredón, dispuesto a juguetear consigo mismo, abriendo las piernas hasta donde su elasticidad se lo permitiera, enterrando la aguja del zapato en la frazada, hasta que lo único que requería su cuerpo, excitado de hacer algo tan malo, fuera contacto, contacto brusco y poco gentil que soñaba con enredar las piernas y clavar el tacón en la espalda de algún caliente caballero, que le pusiera tanto como a él, verlo en zapatos altos.

Frecuentemente se ponía a explorar la sección sucia de internet, buscaba porno, chicos en pantimedias, y algunas piernas delgadas y ataviadas con calzado alto y seductor enjaulando las caderas de algún Adonis que gustara de los fetiches.

Era su válvula de escape a esas crueles fantasías no escritas, que por su naturaleza, la idea de cumplirlas se sentía desdibujada e interplanetaria.

Entonces conoció a Tony Stark.


	2. La otra cuestión

* * *

Cuando comenzó a frecuentar pequeños restaurantes con Tony, se prometió ser un chico normal. Y pese a que la vergüenza siempre rumiaba constantemente con uñas filosas, el hecho de que el señor Stark no dejara de recalcarle a Pepper que bien se veía sobre esas plataformas que le hacían superar a Tony por media cabeza, no incentivaba demasiado a deshilachar ese culto costumbrista mal arraigado de tocarse en calzado femenino.

Pero, oh esos tacones, esas negras delicias de terciopelo que Tony le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños, endiabladamente altas, con lacillos delgados que se encontraban sobre la piel de alabastro asomándose por esas rendijas triangulares. La decepción de Peter, irónicamente empataba con su entusiasmo al comprender que él y la ex del señor Stark compartían el mismo calzado. Todavía no estaba seguro de como debería sentirse respecto a eso. A veces se preguntaba si con el hombre sabiendo esa horripilante torcedura obtendría en su cumpleaños unos zapatos igual de geniales.

Con la agónica sonrisa del señor Stark que lo convertía en una mierda incoherente, no fue muy complicado también fijarse en sus ojos, en el iris, en la barba pulida que perfectamente podría limar la piel de sus muslos, o en su manos, su cabello y su fiero magnetismo.

Era su carisma.

No, era su porte.

Quizá su elegancia.

No estaba muy seguro de que, tal vez era todo, probablemente se trataba de nada, pero después de conocerse, consecuente a lo que acontecía y posterior a lo que vivía y continuaba, esa fuerza y energía, ese vigor propio de su atolondrada adolescencia que lo salpicó en sus 15, 16, 17 y lo salpicaba ahora a los 19, seguía expandiéndose por aquella fiebre de mejillas arreboladas, temblores insustanciales y en el esfuerzo por seguir siendo perfilado bajo la ala de Tony como su favorito.

Después de obtener excelentes resultados en la pasantía de Stark Industries, el señor Tony (como en ocasiones soltaba) se animó a invitarlo e invadir juntos el taller de su mansión, ahí podía ser el nerd perdedor que era sin ser reprochado, y en cambio, alguien aplaudía su intelecto puesto en una ecuación ferozmente escabrosa.

Subsiguiente a esa afinidad compartida en chistes sobre termodinámica, terminaron siendo allegados, cercanos, tanto como para ponerse fachosos y ver un episodio de Mr. Robot, o asignarle una habitación a Peter para su dominio personal. Consumía tantas de sus horas en el lugar que terminó por dormir ahí y encontrando ropa interior regada debajo de los sillones del señor Stark.

Detalles, tener donde hacerse bolita durante las noches de lluvia con una calefacción perfecta era asombro, también desayunar hamburguesas. Era como si sus padres estuvieran divorciados y durante las vacaciones fuera a pasarla con el papi adinerado y pudiente que lo consentía. Solo que esas simbólicas vacaciones podían ser todos los fines de semana.

Todo sería magnifico sino fuera porque los viernes, sábados y domingos vagaba por la mansión extrañando su calzado clandestino que se obligaba a dejar en casa de May, porque vamos, ¿Qué le diría a Tony si lo pillaba ingresando un montón de cajas con plataformas? ¿Son de MJ? Eso sonaba mas descabellado que admitir que eran suyas.

Para su cumpleaños numero 18, que celebró en una privada, minúscula pero opulenta reunión, con May, Happy, Pepper, Tony y sus amigos, el señor Stark espero a que sus huesos se rindieran tras el ajetreo y solicitó permiso para entrar a su habitación, traía una caja en mano y una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro, le entregó aquella, alegando ser su ultimo regalo de la noche, y antes de que Peter la abriera, Tony ya se había esfumado de su habitación.

Cuando miró los interiores rosados, la cara le comenzó a hervir luego de verificar que lo que había en la caja no era su imaginación, sino un fleshligth de verdad. Intentó gritar de vergüenza, pero era muy noche y Pepper se había quedado a tomar un poco de vino con Tony. Entendía que las intenciones del señor Stark eran precisamente incomodar esa piel de gallina excitable que tenía, y que, bueno conociéndolo, no era menos que una broma universitaria como la que le habían hecho a MJ en Yale luego de regalarle un dildo rosado.

A la mañana siguiente Tony lo abordó desde el lado cómico, y se rio en su cara un par de horas, rematando con un "Solo quiero que practiques antes de que me presentes a una bonita señorita para pasar la noche". Después murió. Pero sobrevivió.

Ni siquiera pudo entrarle en la cabeza como es que Tony sabía que era virgen. Se repetía que era su experiencia, al parecer esos 30 años follando como conejo no habían sido en vano.

Si bueno, tal vez haya sido un presente de mal gusto, pero ello no le restaba utilidad.

Como era de esperarse, el que Stark haya recibido al chico en la mansión con los brazos abiertos, orillaba a su almibarada tía a mostrar esos despliegues de gratitud, por lo que en mas de una ocasión Tony estuvo cenando comida tailandesa en la pequeña casa de los Parker. Y en mas de una ocasión Stark estuvo en el cuarto del chico apoyándolo en esas pruebas de álgebra que le descuartizaban el cerebro.

Por alguna u otra cosa se veía en la necesidad de dejar solo al señor Stark en la comodidad de sus sabanas de Star Wars que aún conservaba, ya sea para traerle un vaso de agua o ir al baño, confiaba en que Tony no era un ser que gustaba de husmear bajo camas o alacenas ajenas, porque si así fuera toda su dignidad podía irse por el retrete.

Afortunadamente nunca notó nada raro en el señor Stark después de desaparecer unos buenos minutos. No tenía idea si Tony lo sabía, o siquiera lo sospechaba, era muy poco factible de acuerdo a todas sus falibilidades, pero si es que ya tenía conocimiento de ese sucio secreto que lo había perseguido desde la adolescencia, agradecía la buena disposición del señor Stark y Dios para no ahogarlo con preguntas que de mas estaba responder.

Tal vez lo sabía, tal vez no. Y francamente no le importaba porque todo iba viento en popa.

Entonces Tony decidió ojear el armario. 


	3. Acerca de las posibilidades

* * *

Generalmente, el color rojo no estaba entre sus preferencias, le parecía un color férreo y chillón, demasiado sugestivo o fiero, organizado con probabilidades de acaparar una atención no solicitada ni benigna, por ello, pese a ser el color favorito de Tony, trataba de evitarlo a toda costa.

No obstante, las reacciones naturales de merito corpóreo, eran, bueno, unas jodidas cosas inevitables y derivado de ello, tenía que soportar un degradado color bermejo patente sobre la extensión de su rostro, cada que decía o hacía algo bochornoso, cosa que, siendo Peter Parker, era más a menudo de lo que su integridad soportaba en ocasiones.

Como tradición, era más frecuente que cotidiano mientras rumiaba los perímetros de Tony, no le alcanzarían los dedos de pies y manos para nombrar la ingente cantidad de ocasiones que había manchado su ropa con salsa barbiquiu o enredado con sus propios pies y tropezado, como por arte de magia se volvía más aparatoso, más propenso a la verborrea y su cerebro tenía problemas para sostener la señal con el resto de su cuerpo, sus piernas parecían de merengue y algo amorfo, como una bola de estambre se atoraba en su garganta.

Si bueno, estar cerca del hombre que deshilachaba sus pensamientos nocturnos tenía sus consecuencias y desventajas, aunque, siendo francos, nada, nada, se le comparaba a la aberrante sensación fanática de absorbente miedo, haciendo acopio de todas sus fortalezas hechas puño a mitad del estomago, sintió un viento gélido y amargo calarle en el medio de los pulmones y sus huesos vibrar al compás de su pulso de maraquero.

Tony lo miró, y lo miró largo y tendido, por un rato que Peter redefinió como eterno luego de 3.2 sobrecogedores segundos, agónicos y atirantados.

Tenía la saliva ahuecando su garganta como un nudo asfixiante, y para pronto, todo lo percibido era mas intenso y potente de lo que una vez recordó.

El señor Stark frunció ligeramente las cejas, a penas una minúscula cantidad que bajo el ojo humano promedio, parecía ser inexistente, pero Peter lo vio, e identificó confusión, algo ligado con el temor y la duda, al menos no es aversión, pensó para su sorpresa.

— Uhh... yo.. — se notaba que Tony trataba de encontrar algo de peso para remediar la situación, pero justamente por ello, por la situación, toda palabra era fútil ante ese muro de huraña incomodidad — lo... lo siento

— No debería estar tocando eso — no supo cómo, ni la técnica, pero logró no tartajear entre silaba y silaba.

Peter se cruzó de brazos, pretendiendo estar ofendido con la clara infracción a su vida intima, pese a que, por debajo de su entrecejo fruncido y su mirada vacía, había una vergüenza palpitante. Había dos desviaciones para esa escena, en una, un Peter abochornado intentaba esconder sus objetos, temblando mientras quedaba como un tonto frente a Tony, y en otro, se alzaba frente al señor Stark con alas indignadas por husmear como una abuelita chismosa y así, dejarlo a él como un tonto.

Para su buena suerte, se fue por la carretera correcta.

— Tienes..tienes razón chico, lo lamento — con atención y cautela, Tony devolvió los objetos de nuevo a donde los había encontrado, frotando sus manos una contra otra como queriendo sacudirse el error, aunque ninguno de los dos pudo.

Mientras hablaban de los siguientes proyectos escolares que Peter debía presentar, su buena tía, lo llamo para que le ayudase con la molesta labor de colocar lo platos en la mesa para la cena, Peter salió del cuarto pidiendo permiso y Tony, que no sabía nada de preparar las mesas porque nunca ponía demasiada prolijidad en lo que ingería, sospechó que tardaría unos 20 minutos, tiempo suficiente para satisfacer su curiosidad y revisar un poco que escondía su fiel aprendiz en los cajones. Era antitético, si, pero vamos, el niño no tendría por que saberlo y él no se caracterizaba precisamente por tener la brújula moral apuntando al lugar correcto.

Sin embargo, en menos de lo que canta un gallo, Peter estaba de vuelta, y Tony tenia su plug vibrador en la mano derecha y el lubricante (presumiblemente anal) en la izquierda, con el cajón abierto donde escondía aparatos como dildos, el fleshlight que Tony le había obsequiado y algunos geles con efecto.

Tony cerró el cajón, luego raspando un poco la garganta antes de hablar.

De acuerdo, no era para tanto, pensó Peter, toda la gente se masturbaba, hasta el presente de Tony suponía eso, e incluso el mismo señor Stark seguramente de vez en vez usaba sus propias manos para buscar placer, no obstante, si bien somos todos conscientes de esa inexorable verdad, la proeza de que el señor Stark tiente ese hecho de manera poco menos que tangible, le agregaba un peso de 200%.

— Lo siento Peter, de verdad que yo..

— No tiene que decir nada... ya no...no es de mucho ¿sabe? y si, lo perdono, pero creo que no esta bien revisar pertenencias ajenas.

Peter pasó de liso a su derecha, cerrando las puertas de su armario, deteniéndose un minuto para mirar a Tony con oprobio respectivamente a su dirección.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? — dijo Tony finalmente, como cansado de lo que el chico implantaba y deforestaba su buen carisma — de verdad chico, lo que sea

Dentro de Peter, un retoño de avidez brotó ante la suave pero poderosa proposición de "Lo que sea" inhaló después, empujando ese sentimiento a quedarse en el fondo.

En su mente, como una película porno baratas de las que veía en ocasiones, pese a su inexcusable reticencia a ello, el señor Stark sonreía con una picarda que correspondía al Don Juan moderno que era, Peter arqueaba la ceja, se desabrochaba el pantalón, preguntaba por ultima vez "¿Lo que sea?" mientras Tony con voz ronca, poniéndose de rodillas y listo para ayudarle con los pantalones, respondía "Lo que sea".

Pero no, todo quedó protegido en el baúl de las escenas eliminadas para esta bonita narrativa, de hecho, Peter sabía pues, que si algo así pasara en la vida real, sería de todo menos un incentivo al libido.

— Nada realmente — murmuro, todavía enmarcando decepción en sus corneas, iris y pupilas sin discriminación — solo... vamos a cenar con May ¿si?

Desde luego, si ganara el premio Nobel a situaciones vergonzosas, agradecería de corazón a Tony Stark y su malsana obsesión por meterse donde no lo llamaban, sin embargo, aún con eso, creía que peores cosas pudieron haber sucedido, por lo que en secreto agradecía a Dios.

¿Y que si en vez de sus dispositivos fueran un par de zapatos todo menos hecho para publico masculino? ¿Que si lo que hubiera encontrado Tony fuera algo menos convencional, que iba en contra de toda norma? ¿Como ofenderse por ese secreto brusco, controversial y perverso?

Claro que Tony no iba a ser un descerebrado animal en celo como para obligarlo a ponerse los tacones bajo su cama y joderselo hasta dejarlo sin habla. Lo mas probable, y en contra de todo lo que su afanosa lujuria quería, era que iba a obligarlo, si, pero a ir a terapia.

Estaban bien así, la cena seria incomoda, desde luego, pero podría llevar las cosas a flote.

O eso pensó, hasta que llegó la semana siguiente.   
  



	4. La importancia de una puerta eficaz

* * *

A Peter le gustaba reprobar.

A la tía May no, pero sorprendentemente, en los exámenes de regularización sacaba las notas más altas. Por lo que, ella siempre se fracturaba el cerebro para entender si, debía felicitarlo por sacar tan buenas notas, o dejarle varias cúmulos de amonestación para que dejase de reprobar.

De cualquier forma y fuese en la presentación que fuese, Peter hacía caso omiso a las charlas motivacionales que su tía programaba para que dejara de reprobar, porque él sabía que no iba a hacerlo.

Las causas eran infinitas, generalmente se fugaban él y Harley a comprar pizza o algo más grasiento cuando se suponía debían estar prestando atención a las explicaciones de biología que, su profesor, días atrás preparaba con escrupulosa prolijidad.

Así que, cuando su nombre aparecía en las listas de reprobados, no le sorprendía demasiado, era un placer culposo del que Harley siempre se intrigaba mientras lo observaba sonreír con el labio entre dientes.

Los exámenes eran en privado, cada alumno tenía su propia fecha y hora designada para entrar a la oficina y presentar lo que había estudiado. Curiosamente, Peter siempre iba al último.

Ventajas marca Stark.

No debía enorgullecerse de ese fatal 3, ni esperar tan impaciente la garrafal carga de reproches que Tony llevaría consigo, pero, de alguna escandalosa manera, era algo inevitable.

Tampoco es que hubiese puesto su mayor empeño durante el semestre, algo conformista en cuanto a física, y por pura intriga ante anatomía. Tampoco era que dejara las tareas a la ligera sabiendo que el muy corazón duro de Tony se ofrecería a asesorarlo personalmente en la comodidad de su habitación.

Claro que no, no, no ralentizaba el ritmo de su caminata para que, cuando fuera hora de que sus pies hallarán rumbo a la clase, el profesor tan molesto como ese rostro obligatoriamente ecuánime le dejaba, le obsequiara un rotundo no al pedir el paso.

No, tampoco dejaba su lista de calificaciones a la vista para que, cuando Tony visitará su madriguera, le diera un casual vistazo y así estar sonriendo tras la pantalla del móvil mientras miraba el mensaje de:

**Llego en dos horas**   
**T.S**

Por supuesto que no.

Peter se acomodó en la cama, sintiendo el tirón de la cobija que hacía la aguja de su zapato y luego sonriendo por ello.

Tiró su teléfono por dónde no le molestara, no sin antes subir el volumen de la música para no molestar a los vecinos.

Separó ambas piernas, ansioso por tocar si miembro erguido que engalanaba el final de sus abdominales.

Su miembro era claramente pequeño, no de unas dos pulgadas, pero bastante inferior a una polla promedio, era enjuto y sonrosado, con un tacto espojoso y suave, incluso cabía dentro de su igualmente acortada mano, sin embargo, al acariciar la cabeza, ahora de ese perfecto tono arrebol, la medida importa menos que nunca.

Suspiró por el deseo contenido, buscando a tientas el fleshlight que Tony le obsequió, y al encontrarlo, lo humedecio con un poco de lubricante, antes de tentarse a si mismo y frotarlo contra la punta de su polla, primero que nada y que todo, enciendiendo el pequeño plug vibrador que se estiraba alrededor de su hinchado agujero y es ahí cuando comienza a introducirse en el suave juguete, instintivamente recorriendo la pelvis contra él sin rastro de culpa por ser el cuarto round.

Si creías que los adolescentes eran calientes, piensa en un adolescente caliente que fue mordido por una araña radioactiva. Y es que, desde aquel infortunio o serendipia, poco tiempo encontraba para dejar de tocarse, y ahora que May, a causa de algunas horas extra en el trabajo, positivamente no estaba en casa, utilizaba todo el tiempo libre requerido para las actividades recreativas y era increíble.

Con la sensibilidad aumentada, corto era el tiempo que se tomaba en salpicar su mano, era humillante hasta para él, pero al agarrar experiencia en cuanto a su sexualidad, se dió cuenta que los instantes que le tomaba venirse era equiparable con su periodo de refracción, así que podía ser un jodido precoz, pero un feliz chico multiorgásmico.

Un toque era la catarsis del universo, y venirse representaba la más dulces de las muertes. Algo almibarado y bohemio.

— Mhg... ¡Oh!... señor Stark... — bisbiseó por lo bajo, un tanto aturullado, apurando el ritmo de su muñeca y reajustando sus caderas para hacer crujir el vértice del juguete contra su próstata — ¿L-le gusta? ¿Lo hago bien señor Stark?

Su columna abandonó el colchón con poseso, queriendo apresar sus propios sonidos al momento de llenar el fleshlight pero con la vehemente necesidad de seguir murmurando el nombre de Tony.

Disfrutó de la pericia adquirida a través de los años, sabiendo correctamente a qué ritmo estrujarse la polla y, por Dios...

— S-si, si, si, oh Tony...no te detengas

Sus músculos se tensaron, ejecutados en son dominado por el placer que pululaba desde el estómago hasta las puntas de los pies, dejó de pensar, poco supo de si mismo, sus ojos adquirieron otro matiz, pues aún en dirección al techo eran incapaces de definirlo. Tenía la sensación de saliva desbordando de su boca entrecortada, pero la percibía como algo lejano, tan intracendental, tan difuso.

Su respiración vaciló, quiso controlarlo pero ello significaba parar, y Dios, a este punto era algo demasiado fantasioso, se sostuvo de la sábana revuelta, alzando los pies, sin importarle el ligero peso de los zapatos mientras la primeras contracciones se manifestaban, ramificaciones rápidamente al tiempo que alguien abría la puerta.

— Undero...

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro.

Intentó cubrirlo, intentó reaccionar, gritar, huir y llorar, pero no importó verlo ahí, de frente a su puerta, congelado en el marco y temblando, no importó que tan fuerte rodeó su base, porque en cuanto trató de decir:

— Señor....¡Sta..rk! — comenzó a correrse, directo a sus ojos, frente a frente.

Y con esos jodidos zapatos puestos.

No supo cuántos segundos pasaron desde el shook, hasta la mortificación, y el brusco cerrón de puerta, no obstante, a Peter le pareció que la eternidad transcurría frente a sus ojos.

Y cuando el placer cesó, la desesperación echó raíces, entreverandose contra el temor y la angustia, que en una corrosiva aleación, fundió la sinapsis en su cerebro.

Jamás olvidaría su rostro, sorprendido, estupefacto.


	5. Mal trago, buenos resultados

* * *

Un sonido duro se extendió en el interior de su habitación, y él estaba pegado a la esquina de su cama hecho un ovillo. Y no tenía intención de salir de ahí un buen tiempo.

Hubo otro golpe a la puerta, seguido de un "vamos chico". En general, los ruidos testarudos eran insoportables para sus sentidos, y tenía unas jodidas ansias de decirle que se calle, eso, combinado con la vergüenza, hicieron un torbellino repetitivo de vértigo y culpa.

Luego de haberse corrido de frente al señor Stark, Peter saltó de la cama quitándose los zapatos altos y buscando su ropa interior. Tony, dos segundos tardíos después cerró la puerta a las prisas.

No hubo tiempo para la mortificación mientras estaba cubriéndose, pero si cuando terminó y miró la infame puerta por la que tendría que salir. Tony estaba del otro lado, después de todo.

Su garganta titubeó enseguida, ni siquiera tenía intenciones de hablar, pero la sentía seca y trémula. Y más temprano que tarde, se dio cuenta que en realidad todo en él estaba temblando.

La sola idea de atravesar el umbral y fingir o en todo caso, abordar el tema, le daba pavor y la sensación de vacío en el estómago. Al poco rato, reparó en que en realidad no podía. Aunque quisiera. No podía.

Decidió que si, iba a ser un cobarde, pero tenía buenas razones para serlo, en su mente, el señor Stark entendería que no era buen momento y se retiraría. Así que se sentó en su cama listo para cortar cualquier lazo que los involucrara.

Pero Tony era casi tan terco como él o quizá un poco más, así que estaba tocando su puerta con un fútil "¿Chico estás bien?"

"Oh, si claro, solo me vio tocándome en jodidos zapatos para mujer"

No tuvo el valor de responder, se sintió mal por ello, desde luego, adivinó que después de unos minutos, se había sentado afuera de su puerta, esperándolo.

— Pete, al menos dime si sigues vivo

Un sabor amargo pinchó su paladar, probablemente eran náuseas, no había otra explicación.

Se sentía tan estúpido, a lo mejor, el señor Stark ya estuviera pensando de él como un rarito. Quizá ya no deseara volverlo a ver o estaba ahí para decirle que le pagaría un psiquiatra.

Quizá y si lo necesitara, pensó.

— Pete vamos — murmuró el señor Stark de nuevo — se que tal vez... no sea el momento, lo acepto, pero, no quiero irme sin saber que estás bien ¿Que si me voy y por alguna u otra razón te pasó algo?

Hubo un silencio largo y tendido, su propio respirar era ensordecedor, le dolía la mandíbula de tanto apretarla, y las ganas de llorar estaban astillando sus ojos, no obstante, inhaló.

— E-estoy bien...

Sus cuerdas vocales flaquearon, pero se sintió bien de no haber roto a llorar.

— ¿Puedes abrir la puerta Pete?

Silencio. Eso y un cuerpo atirantado.

— Bueno, lo tomaré como un "Me gusta mi espacio hable desde afuera"

Escuchó un suspiro derrotado, y luego, su voz extrañamente tranquilizadora.

— Solo quiero que las cosas estén bien — comenzó, carraspeando un poco — probablemente estés sintiendo que atenté contra tu privacidad, si, viejo pervertido, únicamente quiero que estés al tanto de que fue un accidente, y fue completamente mi culpa, yo no debí entrar así a tu pieza en primer lugar, lo lamento

Peter escuchó con atención y sorprendido de saberse más asertivo, Tony tenía esa cosa de siempre saber que decir. Lo que le atraía mucho en primer lugar, y lo reconfortaba en segundo.

— Entiendo si estás enfadado conmigo, y, si decides que tomemos distancia o, no me quieres volver a ver, bueno, estás en tu derecho

El ceño de Peter se arrugó junto con su boca. ¿No volver a hablarle? ¿Que cara...?

— Solo quería dejar en claro que no fue mi intención, ni siquiera sabía que estabas...que estabas...

— Wowowo alto — interrumpió Peter abruptamente, acercándose a la puerta al tiempo que agitaba las manos estrepitosamente como si pudiera verlo — no, no, no, nada de eso y-yo...

Se calló un segundo aceptando que había hablado muy precipitado, luego miró al techo pensando en cómo ordenar sus ideas.

— ¿No estás enojado?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Estoy apenado, eso sí, y...y quiero que me trague la tierra, pero porque usted entró y me vio ahí y...y seguramente está pensando que soy un — tragó saliva — un adefesio

Hubo un lapso de pánico y silencio, pero después, la silbante risilla de Tony se quebró en sus oídos.

— ¿Por qué? Por...¿ _eso_?

— Pues...si, por _eso_

Hablar en clave aligeraba la situación, era más fácil que estarse refiriendo a él en tacones femeninos.

— Por Dios chico, ¿Crees que nací ayer? ¿Crees que estamos en los años 40? Es de lo menos escandaloso que he visto

Peter trató de procesar sus palabras, pero era difícil si no estaba viéndolo a la cara, al menos, si pudiera escudriñar la veracidad o el rictus en sus facciones sabría si le estaba tomando el pelo.

— ¿En serio?

— Tengo una historia larga mocoso, rainbow kisses, bondage, fisting, lluvia dorada, entiendo, el placer no siempre viene de forma tradicional y bueno, no soy yo alguien que pueda juzgar, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte

Las palabras de Peter se torcieron en el borde de su garganta, por un momento una fuerte ráfaga de imágenes que incluían al señor Stark y sus experiencias lo dejaron sin palabras, pero entendía que debía responderle algo o Tony tiraría la puerta.

— U-uh...eso es muy cool

El señor Stark volvió a reír, detrás de la madera, y él se sintió mejor.

— ¿Entonces...todo bien?

Peter soltó un suspiro.

— Todo bien

— Genial — cerró el trato — ahora, saca tu trasero de ahí y ven a enseñarme como caminas con esas cosas

Tony bromeó y la cara de Peter enrojeció.


	6. Las ventanas de la honestidad

* * *

Peter se subió al auto del señor Stark, antes de abrir la puerta, un golpe sordo se instalo en su corazón como un martilleo, a lado de un delirante hormigueo en el vientre, no delirante como, muy bueno, no como la forma en la que Liz lo hizo sentir hace cosa de un año, sino delirante como, hay un enorme elefante en el auto que debemos llevar en los hombros, y se sentía vertiginoso.

Exhalo el 2% de su tensión acumulada antes de acomodar sus huesillos encima del asiento de cuero, pero eso no hizo remitir al calor estival que puso rígida su cara.

El aliento del refinamiento en el auto lo golpeo al ingresar, Tony tenía un traje de tres piezas, pero el saco probablemente en los asientos de atrás, con sus enormes gafas foscas, incluso cuando las ventanas estaban dolorosamente polarizado, le gustaba la privacidad y cuando se trataba de él, de su escuela, que no se arremolinaran como moscas hacia la luz.

Rasgueó con sus manos sudorosas la tela de sus jeans gastados para intentar quitarse la humedad, y aunque trató no mirar al señor Stark, sus ojos lo traicionaron un par de veces en el transcurso del camino.

El nerviosismo desde que Tony le informó que iría por él a la escuela, fue un estado fluctuante que vaciló en las horas de clase restantes, con intervalos de relajación absoluta y actitud de “No pasa nada, idiota” o en cambio “Tu jodido crush que te vio masturbándote vendrá por ti” y el que Tony supiera su secreto era otra parte del problema, no había podido dejar de pensar en eso desde que Tony se fue ese día con la intensión de no arruinarlo más, y si la historia fuera de narrativa bilateral, diríamos que en realidad Tony tampoco había podido dejar de pensar en eso. O en él, para ser más precioso.

Estando ahí era peor de lo que imagino es sus tortuosas horas de escuela, sin embargo.

— Deja de hacer eso — irrumpió Tony en sus pensamientos, aclarándose la garganta un rato después.

— U-uh… ¿haces que? — dijo reaccionando abrupto y desordenado.

— Mirarme y luego apartar la vista — aclaró, Pete ni siquiera se dio cuenta que seguía haciéndolo — si vas a mirarme hazlo bien, no así, es extraño, me haces sentir como si fuera un desconocido siguiéndote por la calle al que tienes que vigilar disimuladamente.

— Uhmm p-perdón — tarareó dubitativo, esquivando su rostro y centrándose con todas sus fuerzas de voluntad en el auto .

Hubo una pausa en el ambiente que pareció tan expresiva que ni siquiera afectaría a las formas mas sutiles de vida, y después escuchó como Tony suspiraba, ladeando su cuello como si estuviese lastimado.

— Escucha — inició — se que hay una gigantesca roca entre los dos, o, lo se hasta hace 3 minutos. Parece que todo mi sermón en tu habitación no te funcionó

Los músculos de Peter poco a poco se fueron ablandando mientras prestaba su oído. Al fin están siendo prácticos. Y se propuso cooperar en ello.

— Si, es decir, no…no lo se — se rindió — no es que usted no lo haya hecho bien pero… sigue siendo…

— Extraño — terminó por él.

— Si — soltó aire — y se que usted dijo que había hecho y visto cosas más raras, pero — dio un duro trago — aunque usted haya visto de todo, o sea “común” — hizo comillas con los dedos — para usted, eso no quita que sean eso, cosas extrañas, y siento que, igualmente tampoco quita que me haya visto haciendo…usted sabe o que se haya quedado con la idea de que soy un fenómeno que se pone…zapatos de mujer

Un confuso silencio se extendió encima de ellos, y Tony no le dijo nada en esos momentos, solo continuó vigilando el camino como degustando lo siguiente que le diría.

— ¿Piensas que te creo un fenómeno? — no se veía indignado o molesto, mucho menos ofendido, pero había algo de diversión en su rostro.

— Pues si, de hecho

Tony inhaló y lo contuvo soltándolo suave y lento.

— ¿Te digo absolutamente la verdad de lo que pienso?

— Uh, ¿Si? — aunque francamente Peter no esperaba las mejores cosas. Hasta que…

— Te veías increíble con ellos — admitió.

Los ojos de Peter se abrieron como platos, su cara enrojeció y un dejo ambiguo de excitación le abrazo el estómago.

— ¿E-enserio? — quiso corroborar sorprendido de poder hablar. Por qué bueno, estaba hablando de que su maldito amor platónico lo había visto masturbándose en tacones altos y le había gustado.

— Si — carraspeo — quiero decir, los tacones son un adorno elegante, coqueto, sexy — y cuando dijo la palabra “sexy”, Peter tenía el corazón en la garganta — independientemente del género, y tú eres un chico muy lindo, claro que uh — hizo una pausa, casi imperceptible para no descifrarlo, como si estuviera nervioso ¿Era eso? ¿Tony Stark estaba nervioso? — te veías bien

Peter se mordió el labio para contener una sonrisa.

— G-gracias — fue todo lo que pudo decir, sin la posibilidad de ocultar la emoción en su voz.

— De hecho — no había terminado — uh… giro rápidamente su vista hacia el asiento trasero y volvió al camino tan pronto como se distrajo — F.R.I.D.AY piloto automático — ordenó.

Una pequeña lucecilla roja se encendió, en ese momento, Tony soltó el volante y se giró un poco hacia atrás tomando una bolsa blanca y elegante que casi lo infarta cuando la hermosa caja apareció debajo, Tony lo miró con una sonrisa ladina y luego la abrió revelando un par de negras plataformas preciosas.

A Peter se le fueron las palabras y hasta la capacidad cognitiva, los miró una y otra vez intentando que le entrara en la cabeza que eran suyos, y aunque obviamente no había a quien más dárselos, igualmente dijo;

— Para… ¿P-para mi?

Tony soltó una carcajada.

— Si, para ti mallitas

Peter se sintió avergonzado, pero eso no mermo su emoción inscrita en las orillas de su semblante.

— Creí que ya era tiempo de dejar de regalarte calzado deportivo o de vestir — continuó el señor Stark, pasándole la caja para que la viera — pensé que tal vez esto te gustaría más

Peter se sentía débil y mareado de adrenalina, sin saber de donde sostenerse para no desmayarse.

— Dios… — musitó — mierda yo, señor Stark son hermosos, me encantan, yo…esto cuesta mas que mi propia vida y, quisiera decirle que no los puedo aceptar pero usted no me dejaría devolvérselos pero, gracias — dijo finalmente, sin aliento por todo ese vómito de palabras — gracias, gracias, gracias

Tony le regalo una sonrisa.

— Pensé que tal vez ese sería tu estilo

— Wow, si, son todo lo que siempre soñé

Y ahora si, todo estaba bien por hoy, no había nada mas en que pensar, o, no hasta la siguiente semana…


End file.
